totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Akagi Terashima
Akagi Terashima is a supporting main character in Total Drama Sujira. Akagi was once a bodybuilder, and a pretty young one at that despite his age. Due to his moronic behavior, he unfortunately was fired. For a while, he beat himself up about the situation, assuming that he truly WAS nothing but a massive idiot... literally. Around four years later, a piece of confidence sparked within his heart after Gendo recruited him into the Sujira Assault Squadron; Akagi acts as the "powerhouse" for the organization. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Akagi has turned 34 years old. He was rehired by the bodybuilding community area that previously made him quit. Appearance Akagi's stature is enormous, but not big or tall enough to outsize even a giant. He has a dark blue (changed to purple in the anime) pompadour, yellow eyes, two piercings on the top of his ears, and a pair of onyx shades usually worn as some sort of forehead protector. His clothing consists of an open jacket (red on the inside, white outside) that nearly passes the legs, black pants, two studded belts, and brown shoes. Prior to joining the SAS, he used to be shorter and not as hulkingly buff as he is now. Akagi's hair was spikier and a bit more wild, and furthermore, he did not have his trademark shades. Personality Many would expect Akagi to be quite the destructive and menacing type, however once you have the chance to meet him, he is more significantly different than what his abnormal appearance would suggest. In reality, Akagi tends to be the most emotional and gentle of the Sujira Assault Squadron, although this doesn't necessarily make him a pacifist; he is not above fighting at all, but usually refrains from any actual bloodshed... unless if said blood came from a devil. In terms of intellect, Akagi can be sometimes too naive, almost always cannot tell whenever someone jokes around or not, and also was literally-minded in his childhood years. But by no means is he moronic. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Daisuke Gori (Drama CD 1) *Kenta Miyake (Drama CD 2) *Jurota Kosugi English *Kent Hampton Trivial Facts *He calls Ryo "Big Bro" from time to time; even though he is larger and older than the latter, Akagi just cannot seem to behave properly, so Ryo acts akin to his older sibling and can at least see a majority of reason. Quotes *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Everybody thought that, because I wasn't all that good with knowledge, I was useless to them. Garbage. I always wanted to ask myself, "Well, Akagi... Should a musclebound guy like yourself be strong AND have the smarts!?"... Oh, hold up, I believe I just asked!" *(To Gojira Namufira) "Hey, girl! Just because you're tiny, that doesn't mean I can't land any hits. You're forgetting that sometimes... I can't even control my strength. Just like you can't control that "General" of yours, if she's even on your side." *(To Gojira Namufira) "Gojira... So that is your name. From what Big Bro told me, that name once belonged to a fierce dinosaur or something. Really contradicts with your politeness. I don't know all of what I just said back there... though I truly don't care. This fight, right now, is the only thing that matters. Freeing you from that wicked woman is also a priority, and I'll see to it!!!" Category:Supporting lead Category:SAS Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:19-year-olds Category:34-year-olds Category:Terashima Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting lead Category:SAS Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:19-year-olds Category:34-year-olds Category:Terashima Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists